


All I Want For Christmas

by AlexanderPeterson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, GTA AU, M/M, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: What gift do you get for the man who has everything?
Relationships: Background Ryan/Gavin, Michael Jones/Geoff Ramsey
Kudos: 23





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Sorry this is a couple days late but Christmas Eve and Christmas day were hella busy for me, and I just couldn't get a minute to post this.  
> Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas if you celebrate it- and if you don't I hope you had a lovely day!

Michael huffed and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets as he waited for the door he'd knocked on to open. It was too cold to deal with this shit, but he didn't have any other choice.

“Jones? Do you have any idea what time it is? What are you-”

“Yeah yeah. Move. I need your help and I'm fucking freezing.” He grumbled as he pushed his way inside.

“Come in?” Burnie closed the door behind him then fixed him with a hard stare. “What do you want?”

“It's about Geoff.” Michael sighed after a moment.

“Is something wrong?”

“No it's just... God you're gonna think I'm an idiot.”

“I sorta already think you are.” Burnie raised an eyebrow at him but lead him into the dining room anyway.

“Fuck off.” Michael rolled his eyes and sat down. “Christmas is coming up and... Well I wanted to get Geoff something special. But I have no idea what he would even want... I mean. What do you get a man who already has everything?”

“Why are you asking me?”

“You've known him for years. I thought you might have a little insight.” He snapped.

“So has Gavin. Why not ask him?”

“Gavin's useless.” Michael groaned with his face in his hands. “Besides, he's still freaking out about what he's going to buy for V.”

“Are they dating now?”

“Eh. Kinda. They're just fucking right now, but I think they're starting to catch feelings.”

“No shit.” Burnie chuckled and sat down across the table from him. “So why are you freaking out about what to get Geoff?”

“I...” Michael chewed his lip nervously and kept his eyes on the table. He wasn't exactly keen on looking weak or vulnerable in front of Burnie Burns. “I'm in love with him.” The silence that followed his admission felt like it lasted hours.

“Oh.” He finally breathed and Michael looked up slowly. “I didn't even know you two were seeing each other.”

“We've been keeping it pretty quiet. We're kind of in the same boat as Gav and V. It started off as just hooking up now and then... Then it was going on little dates and sleeping together. Like. Just sleeping in the same bed or whatever. I don't even know if he feels the same way about me or if I'm just wasting my time like some fucking teenager with his first boyfriend.”

“I'm sure he does.” Burnie smiled softly.

“How can you be sure?” Michael sniffled and froze. He hadn't realized he was crying...

“Hey... Hey, it's alright.” Burnie moved to sit next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. “Listen. You're right. I've known Geoff a _long_ time. So trust me when I say he wouldn't share a bed with you if he didn't care about you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Geoff's weird about sleeping in the same bed as other people. Hell, when he and I first moved to Los Santos we didn't have anything but a mattress and the lumpiest couch in the world. The first apartment we moved into didn't have heat, but he would rather sleep on that cold, lumpy couch than even entertain the thought of sleeping in the same bed as me. This was a king sized mattress mind you, so he wouldn't have been anywhere near me. _And_ we were dating. So if he's letting you sleep with him, you must be pretty important.”

“I didn't know you two dated.”

“It was a long time ago, and it only lasted a year or so. Not really worth mentioning.” Burnie shrugged.

“I... Burns I don't know what I'm doing.” Michael admitted softly. “I've... I've never been in love before. What if he's just humoring me?”

“Does Geoff seem like the type to string someone along?”

“No...”

“He's not. You should be honest with him.”

“I'm scared...” Michael bit the bullet and swallowed his pride, leaning into Burnie when the arm around his shoulders tightened.

“Love's a scary thing.” He smiled. “But with the right person it's amazing.”

“What if Geoff's not the right person? What if I fuck everything up? What if he makes me leave? Burnie I-”

“Michael. Look at me.” Michael looked up, trying to catch his breath when Burnie took his face in his hands. “You have my word. If Geoff hurts you, I will _personally_ kick his ass. And if you don't feel like you can stay with The Fakes, you're always welcome here. Okay?”

“Okay.” Michael managed a little smile and nodded.

“There we go. Now. As for what you can get for Geoff. You're right. He's a pain in the ass to buy for. Always has been. I'd say something small, but useful. Something that he could use everyday and think of you.”

“The only thing I can think of is a gun. But nice weapons are kinda Gav's territory.”

“He does pick some nice ones.” Burnie chuckled. “No I was thinking something with a little more utility for civilian life. A pocket watch. Small, classy, and I'd be willing to bet that he doesn't have one.”

“Yeah, because no one uses them anymore.” Michael rolled his eyes.

“It would fit his aesthetic though wouldn't it? Classy. Old school.”

“Shit. You're right.”

“Of course I'm right.” Burnie grinned.

“Don't let it go to your head.” Michael grumbled, getting up from the table with a huff. “Hey um... Thanks for helping me Burnie.”

“Don't mention it.” Michael froze up a little when Burnie hugged him, but returned the hug after a moment. “I'm happy for you. And for Geoff. You both deserve to be happy.”

“Thanks.” Michael's throat felt tight and he could feel tears trailing down his cheeks. “If you tell anyone you saw me cry I'll fucking kill you.” He threatened, just hugging tighter.

“I read ya loud and clear.” Burnie chuckled, giving him a squeeze and a kiss on the top of his head. “Now get outta here. Go get some sleep.”

The drive across Los Santos back to Geoff's penthouse was quiet and just what Michael needed to clear his head. As he'd expected, the penthouse was dark when he came in and he tried his best to be quiet slipping back into Geoff's room, but it didn't matter much. Geoff was a light sleeper and the second Michael sat down on the bed he was sitting up.

“Michael?” He yawned. “What are you doing up?”

“Couldn't sleep. Went out for a drive. It's fine.”

“Alright... C'mere. It's cold.”

“Do you always whine this much?” Michael rolled his eyes fondly as he kicked off his jeans and crawled back into bed, snuggling up to Geoff's chest.

“Only with you.” Geoff teased back, giving him a squeeze and kissing the top of his head. “You're so warm.” He murmured into his hair. “So soft.”

“Thought you were tired.” Michael laughed softly when Geoff tugged him closer by the hips and tipped his face up for a kiss.

“I am. Just wanna get you as close as I can.”

“Bet you could get me _real_ close before you fell asleep again.”

“You're insatiable.” Geoff just gave him another sound kiss and held him close to his chest. “Go to sleep baby. I'll be right here in the morning.”

“Good night Geoff.”

As much as he hated sneaking around, Michael felt like the had to while he got Geoff's gift together. He went to Gavin's favorite jeweler and found a beautiful gold pocket watch. With a little... _Persuasion_ , he managed to secure secrecy.

“I need this engraved on the outside. And G.R. on the inside.” He instructed, handing the man at the counter a photo of the Fakes' logo.

“A personalized gift for Mr. Ramsey? Not something I expected from _you_ Mr. Jones. This is more Mr. Free's style.”

“You got somethin' to say about it?” Michael snapped.

“No, no. Not at all.” He smiled. “I think it's lovely.”

“You think he'll like it?” He asked, suddenly uncharacteristically self conscious.

“If it's coming from you Mr. Jones? He'll love it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well I'm not one for gossip-” Michael rolled his eyes at that, “-but Mr. Free talks, as I'm sure you know.”

“Don't I.”

“He seems to think that Mr. Ramsey is quite enamored with you.”

“Oh- I...”

“Did you have any doubts?”

“Well... _Yeah_. I mean... He's never _said_ anything.”

“Some people are better at showing love than saying it out loud.”

Michael thought about those words during every interaction he had with Geoff for the next week. Noticing subtle little things- the way Geoff would hold his hand casually at dinner or when they were watching movies with the rest of the crew. Little kisses stolen in passing. Even the act of asking if he was ready for bed and holding back the covers for him. Michael slowly caught on to Geoff's little acts of love and smiled when ever he noticed a new one.

But despite all that, as Christmas crept closer, Michael felt more and more anxious. He couldn't help thinking he was reading too much into everything...

“ _Mr. Jones?_ ”

“Yeah that's me.” He answered carefully when an unknown number called him a couple of days before Christmas.

“ _This is Eric from the jewelry store._ ”

“Oh! Yeah. How's it going?” He looked over his shoulder cautiously to make sure nobody was listening.

“ _Your item is ready for pick up._ ”

“Perfect.” He smiled. “Hey, listen. I'm swamped today. Could I pick it up tomorrow around noon?”

“ _No problem at all Mr. Jones._ ”

“Thanks. I owe you one.”

“Who was that Michael Boi?” Gavin piped up when he hung up.

“Nothing. A dealer I'm working with. Not important.”

“I didn't know you were working with a dealer.” Geoff raised an eyebrow.

“Just a little contract job. Gotta bring in those big bucks for the holidays ya know.” It was so easy to lie. _Too_ easy.

“You need any backup? I could give you a hand.”

“Nah. Just a quick cash pick up. I'll be fine.”

“If you say so.” Geoff frowned a little but patted the spot next to him on the couch and held an arm out. “C'mon. Gavvy picked a movie.”

“About time.” Michael huffed good-naturedly as he sat down and cuddled up to Geoff's side.

“Hey. You know you can tell me anything, right?” Geoff whispered in his ear while Gavin was busy rounding up the rest of the crew.

“I know.” Michael whispered back with a smile. “I'm fine. I promise.”

“Alright. I just worry about you baby.” Michael's heart jumped when Geoff kissed his cheek gently.

“Thanks Geoff.” He returned the kiss quickly before the crew joined them and smiled when Gavin and Ryan sat next to them, nearly mirroring the way they were sitting.

The next day, Michael slipped out of the penthouse quietly and made his way to the jewelry store, confidant he hadn't been followed.

“Welcome back Mr. Jones. I hope this is to your liking.” Eric handed out a small box and Michael's heart jumped into his throat when he saw the watch- taking it out of the box carefully to open it.

“It's beautiful.” He whispered. “It's perfect- thank you.” He could feel the tears welling in his eyes as he dug out his wallet.

“You already paid.”

“Call it a Christmas bonus.” He grinned, slapping two hundred dollar bills down on the counter.

Hiding his gift wouldn't be a problem- the box was small enough to tuck into his glovebox, and everyone in the crew knew that he would kill them if they even so much as thought of touching one of his cars. Gavin would be an issue. He was nosy enough as it was- and he only got worse around the holidays. Honestly, Michael was surprised Gavin hadn't figured out about him and Geoff- and if he had, he hadn't said anything about it. Which was just a surprising.

“So where have you been?” Michael jumped at the low voice behind him in the garage and whipped around to see Ryan leaning against his own car in an oil stained t-shirt and jeans, his hair pulled back in a messy bun.

“ _Jesus._ Don't do that you freak.” Ryan just grinned at him. “What do you want.”

“Just curious.” Ryan shrugged. “So what did you get Geoff?”

“I didn't get Geoff shit.” Michael snapped, hoping his cheeks weren't as red as they felt.

“Michael. I'm deaf, not blind.” Ryan chuckled. “I see the way you look at him. And I should remind you that I'm not _fully_ deaf. I hear more than you'd think. Especially with these.” He added, raising an eyebrow and tapping one cochlear implant.

“Don't be gross.”

“How about this. I won't tell Geoff what you got him, if you don't tell Gav what I got him.”

“You got something for Gav?”

“Of course I did.” Ryan smiled and popped his trunk. “A couple things actually. One's a backup in case... Well. It doesn't matter.” He grunted as he lifted a large black case with a gold bow from the trunk.

“Jesus Christ.”

“This is the backup.” Ryan popped the case open and Michael whistled softly.

“Fuck me dude. This is your _backup_ present? What's the other one? A fucking yacht?” Michael took the sniper rifle from the case carefully and lifted it to his shoulder, admiring the gold inlay as he checked the scope.

“It's not too heavy is it?” Ryan asked nervously.

“Nah. Gavvy's stronger than he looks.”

“Think he'll like it?”

“He'll love it.” He smiled, putting the gun back in the case. “So what's the 'real' present?”

“Nu-uh. You show me what you got Geoff first.”

“Fine.” Michael rolled his eyes and dug through his glovebox while Ryan wiped down the gun and locked it away carefully. “Here.” He handed the box over, his cheeks burning.

“Oh wow. Michael that's beautiful.” Ryan examined the watch with the same care Michael had handled the rifle with. “He'll love it.”

“You think so?”

“Absolutely.” Ryan handed the box back and leaned in to give him a kiss on the forehead. “Here's Gavvy's real present.” He pulled a box smaller than the one the watch had come in from his pocket and opened it slowly to reveal a simple gold band. Michael was confused for a moment.

“Rye, he's got dozens of rings. I mean, it's pretty and I'm sure he'll love it but.”

“The ring is only half of the present.” Ryan smiled softly and his voice cracked a little.

“What do you-” Michael's breath caught in his throat and he looked up sharply. “Holy fuck. Are you- are you serious?”

“Yeah. Never been more serious about anything in my life.” He laughed shakily.

“Holy shit. I mean... Holy _shit_ Ryan.”

“Do you think it's a bad idea?” The look Ryan gave him almost broke Michael's heart.

“I just didn't realize you two were that serious.”

“Well that's 'cause you're so wrapped up with Geoff.” Ryan teased, putting the ring away. “I wanted to ask you how you felt about it.”

“Why?”

“Well, you're Gavin's best friend. I want your approval.”

“You don't need it. But you've got it a thousand times over.”

“Thanks Michael.” Ryan smiled.

“You make him happy. That's all I can ask for. Hurt him and I'll kill you.”

“I don't doubt it.” Ryan chuckled. “Good luck with Geoff.”

Michael barely slept for the next two days. He found himself going down to his car to make sure Geoff's watch was still hidden and getting more defensive whenever anyone asked about his gifts. Ryan had kept his end of their little deal, and so had he- not saying a word when Gavin pestered him for a hint. Geoff noticed that he was being standoffish- of course he would- but he didn't press. And he didn't give any hints about what he had gotten either.

Not often was the word _'anxious'_ used to describe Michael Jones, but Christmas Eve found him more nervous than he had ever been. More nervous than he had been when he first met Geoff and The Fakes. More nervous than when he'd come out to his parents and moved out of Jersey. He couldn't even sit through dinner and the traditional bad Halmark movie marathon.

“I think I'm gonna turn in.” He sighed about half way through the second movie.

“Hoping Santa will come ' _stuff your stocking'_ if you go to bed early?” Jeremy grinned and waggled his eyebrows with a pointed look at Geoff from the other couch where he and Ryan were pinned with Gavin across their laps.

“Don't be fucking gross.” Michael snapped.

“Hey fuck you! I'm not that grey yet you little shit!” Geoff glowered.

“I never actually said I meant you but hey, if the shoe fits. _Old Man_.”

“If I'm Santa does that make you an elf?” Geoff shot back, much to the delight of the rest of the crew.

“Good night!” Michael repeated, a little louder, laughing as he got up from the couch.

“I'll be in after this is over.” Geoff smiled up at him, catching his wrist before he could get too far and pulling him down for a quick kiss. “Night baby.”

“Night Geoff.” Michael's heart did a little flip and he smiled before heading for Geoff's bedroom. He didn't even realize until he was pulling Geoff's thick, dark maroon comforter up to his chin that he hadn't gone to his own room. But that was fine.

He wasn't sure when Geoff ended up coming to bed, but when he woke up a few hours later, Michael was wrapped up in his arms, pulled up tight to his chest. He moved carefully to check the time and squirmed out of Geoff's arms when he saw that it was four thirty. The perfect time to slide his presents under the tree. On his way down to the garage, he passed Ryan who just winked and held a finger to his lips as he put Gavin's new sniper rifle and a few other boxes under the tree.

Michael was quick to put his presents out but hesitated with Geoff's in his hands. Part of him wanted to give it to Geoff personally- in private- but he still wanted to put it under the tree... And again- the fear that Geoff wouldn't like it, that Geoff wasn't really interested in him like that... as that insecurity came flooding back and he sat on the couch with the box for what felt like hours until he heard one of the bedroom doors down the hall open and he jumped, tucking the box between the couch cushions.

“What are you doing up?” Jack yawned as she shuffled into the living room.

“Last minute wrapping.” He sighed. “I was about to go back to bed.”

“Alright then. Get some sleep Michael.”

“You too Jack.” Michael waited until he heard her door close again before he got up, gift in hand and went back to Geoff's room. He paused again then sighed and set the gift and the card on Geoff's nightstand before going to his own room...

* * *

The first thing that Geoff registered when he woke up was the lack of a warm body next to him and he groaned as he rolled over, feeling around on the other side of the bed- _Michael's_ side of the bed. The sheets were fully cooled and he frowned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He could have _sworn_ that Michael had been in bed with him when he fell asleep... A flash of gold caught his eye and he smiled when he saw the small box with a gold bow on his nightstand, an envelope with his name scrawled across the front leaning against it.

“Sneaky.” He chuckled, picking up the box and opening it slowly- just meaning to take a peek before going out to open it with the rest of the crew. But when he saw the gold disk inside, his curiosity got the better of him.

As much as he hated to admit it, Geoff Ramsey was a difficult man to impress. His life had given him the opportunity to see nearly everything. Between the curiosity he'd had in his misspent youth, a brief stint in the military, and all he'd seen in Los Santos- he was _very_ hard to impress or surprise. He was also fully aware that he was hard to buy for. Even _Gavin_ \- arguably the best gift giver he had ever met- had problems picking gifts for him.

Seeing the pocket watch _was_ a surprise though. One that was welcome. He smiled when he looked closer and saw the Crew logo engraved on the front, then his initials etched into the inside. He didn't even bother with the card before heading out into the living room where most of the crew was already gathered with cups of coffee and cocoa.

“Morning Geoffrey.” Gavin practically chirped.

“Mornin' Gavvy. Thank you sweetheart.”

“For what?” He asked, looking genuinely confused.

“The present you left on my nightstand.”

“What're you on about? I didn't leave anything on your nightstand.”

“This wasn't from you?” Geoff held out the pocket watch and Gavin took it carefully.

“Wish I could take credit for this one, but that's not from me.” Gavin shook his head.

“Jack?”

“Not me.”

“Me neither.” Jeremy shook his head when Geoff looked at him.

“Nope.” Ryan yawned and Geoff frowned as he looked around. “Was there a card?”

“I didn't look at it. I mean, this screams _'Gav'_ doesn't it?”

“It is a bit on brand for me innit.” Gavin laughed from his place under Ryan's arm.

“Where's Michael?” Geoff was suddenly hyper aware of Michael's absence and he frowned.

“Probably still in bed. He was up in the middle of the night.” Jack said as she got up to pour herself another cup of coffee.

“He was?”

“Said he had some last minute wrapping to do.” She shrugged. “He didn't go back to your room?”

“No... The last time I saw him was when I went to bed.”

“Well go get him. I'm hungry and Jack won't start breakfast until we're all up.” Jeremy whined, eying the presents under the tree.

“Yeah. _Hungry_.” Geoff teased, elbowing Jeremy when he passed on his way to Michael's bedroom. He paused by his own door and ducked in to grab the card, opening it with the same care he'd given the box itself.

_'Geoff,_

_You took a chance when you brought me into the crew. So I'm taking a chance on you now._

_I want to take all of my chances with you._

_-M'_

“Michael...” He breathed, smiling down at the card as he crossed the hall and knocked on Michael's door. “Michael? You up?”

“Go away.” Came the muffled reply, and Geoff rolled his eyes.

“Come on. Jeremy's getting impatient. You know how much he loves Christmas.” He chuckled, pushing Michael's door open despite his snappish attitude.

“You guys can start without me.” Michael mumbled.

“Nope. That's not how it works and you know it.” Geoff sat carefully on the edge of Michael's bed and put a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you baby.”

“What?”

“For the watch.” Michael poked his head out from under the covers and stared up at him.

“You opened it already?”

“Well it was on my nightstand. I assumed it was meant to be opened alone.”

“Do you like it?”

“I love it darling.” Geoff leaned down to kiss him gently. “I love you Michael.”

“You do?”

“Of course I do.” He cupped Michael's cheek gently and pulled him in for another kiss. “I love you so much.”

“I-” Michael swallowed and Geoff saw tears welling in his eyes. “I love you too.” He whispered.

“I'll tell you every day from now on.” Geoff promised with a smile and another kiss. “Now come on. Before Jeremy explodes.” He laughed.

“Have you talked to Ryan at all this week?” Michael asked as he got out of bed.

“You mean about his surprise present for Gav? Yeah he asked me if I was okay with it.”

“He asked me too.” Michael smiled. “Think he'll say yes?”

“He'd be an idiot if he didn't.”

When they got back out to the living room, Ryan was beaming up at them.

“I told you he would like it.” He grinned at Michael.

“You knew and you didn't tell me?” Geoff asked incredulously.

“You know I love a good surprise Geoff.”

“That you do.” He sat down with his arm tight around Michael's shoulders and laughed when Jeremy gave him a look of barely contained excitement. “Yeah. Go ahead J.”

The rest of Christmas morning passed in a blur of wrapping paper and laughter that Geoff adored. Ryan proposed- and of course Gavin tearfully accepted. Jeremy popped open his new bottle of Maker's Mark and poured celebratory shots for the crew, excluding Geoff but leaving one on the mantle in front of a picture of Ray. Jack nearly cried when Geoff handed her the keys to the car she had been drooling over for the last five months and Gavin nearly ran to the roof with his new sniper rifle, eager to take a “ _practice_ ” shot. Ryan was practically giddy when he opened a new set of throwing knives from Jeremy and Jack had to remind him- quite sternly- that he wasn't allowed to practice in the penthouse anymore. Not after “The Incident”. He just grinned and promised he wouldn't with a little wink to Geoff once Jack had turned her back.

“That one's from me.” Geoff put in when Michael was handed an envelope with his name written on it. “Anywhere you want to go. Just the two of us.” He smiled as Michael pulled out two airline passes with a smile brighter than the sun splitting his face.

“Thanks Geoff.” He leaned in for a kiss and Geoff gave it to him happily. “Love you.”

“Love you too sweetheart. Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the support y'all have given me through 2019. It means the world to me.  
> I'll be back in 2020 with more.
> 
> Hope you all had a happy holiday, and that you have a happy new year!!
> 
> Much Love,  
> Alex


End file.
